


Bonnie and Clyde

by perdiccas



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Community: elle_luke, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-15
Updated: 2009-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 10:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perdiccas/pseuds/perdiccas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke gets caught.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonnie and Clyde

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the drabble challenge at elle_luke, for the prompt "shoplifting".
> 
> Second Place @ the elle_luke Drabble Challenge #1

“You’ll have to come with me, sir.”

“What--?”

“Why?” Elle snaps.

Her small hands are fists on her hips and she’s arching up on the tips of her toes. She’s 5’1” of wild blonde hair and an angry scowl; Luke giggles to see the security guard inch back.

“Please, miss, don’t make a scene. Your boyfriend needs to come with me and empty his pockets.”

“Dude! I didn’t take anything!”

The guard grabs Luke by the arm and tries to yank him back inside the store.

Elle screams, “Hey!” and kicks him in the ankle. “This is America, you know, not a police state!”

He reaches for his taser, but Elle’s fingers are quicker. A crackling current singes the sleeve of his dull green mall cop shirt and Luke darts out of his grip. He grabs Elle by the hand and tugs her along as they sprint across the parking lot, the security guard left clutching his arm and radioing in their great escape.

They’re panting and laughing as they tumble into the car; Elle’s flooring it before Luke’s door is even really shut. A smear of burnt rubber on the asphalt is all they leave behind.

‘Born to Be Wild’ blares on the radio and Luke turns it up. They sing loudly and badly off-key; Luke’s feet are on the dashboard and he sticks his arm out of the window, feeling the rush of wind through his fingers as they race down the highway.

“So, what didya take?” she asks when they’re two towns over, passing a milkshake between them while Luke drives with Elle’s bare feet propped in his lap. She leans against the passenger window and plays with a ball of electricity between her fingers. The soft blue glow warms the car.

“Nothing,” Luke stammers.

“Liar.” Elle wriggles around, tucking her feet back under her to slide right up to Luke. He tries to keep his eyes on the road but once her hand dives into his pocket, he yelps and jumps, and the car swerves.

Elle hardly notices, though, because she’s too busy turning the cheap silver ring in her fingers, watching the blue rhinestone glitter as it catches the early evening light.

Luke blushes, watching her nervously from the corner of his eye.

“It’s nothing,” he says again.

It’s big enough to fall off her finger when she tries to put it on, so she slides it over the knuckle of her thumb. The cool metal heats against her skin and she smiles. Elle punches Luke lightly on the arm and he grins back.

“Thanks, microwave.”


End file.
